Weapons
Overview There are 24 weapons in Brink, meaning that there are many possibilities for personalization. However, what you can carry directly relies on your character, as larger weapons require your character to be of a larger Body Type. All weapons are usable by both the Security and the Resistance. Most weapons are available by default, though some must be unlocked by completing Challenges. All weapons are capable of performing a melee strike. Two-handed weapons perform a gun butt which deals minimal damage but knocks opponents off their feet. Handguns utilise an off-hand knife which deals considerably more damage but does not cause the knockdown effect. Legend * Damage: The damage of a single round. For Shotguns, this includes every pellet. * DPS: Damage per second. For weapons that fire in bursts, 3 bullets' damage is divided by 2 shots' rate of fire plus the delay between bursts. * RoF: The delay between each bullet firing. The lower the number, the faster the weapon can refire. * ADS: The amount of spread when aiming down sights. The lower the number, the more accurate the weapon is. * Reload: The time taken to complete a full reload. For the Mossington, this factors in all 6 shells. * Equip: The time taken to equip or draw the weapon. The lower the number, the faster you can equip the weapon. * Mag: The magazine capacity of the weapon. The higher the number, the more shots you can fire before having to reload. Handguns Handguns are one-handed sidearms in Brink that are only available as secondary weapons. This includes basic Pistols,a high-damage Revolver and a fully-automatic Machine Pistol. Since they are so lightweight, any Body Type is capable of wielding a Handgun. As such, they are the only secondary weapon available to Light Body Types. The advantage of a handgun over other weapons is the fact that players carrying one also carry a knife in their off-hand. A knife strike deals more damage per hit than striking the enemy with the stock of a two-handed weapon, but does not knock down the target. Knife strikes deal roughly half damage to Medium Body Types. Light Weapons Light Weapons are small, two-handed weapons available to all Body Types. This includes automatic Submachine Guns and highly accurate Light Rifles. This is the only primary weapon category available to Light Body Types. All other Body Types can also utilize weapons of this category as secondary weapons. They take the form of light, supportive weapons aimed to support hit and run tactics. Although they don't deal the same damage per second as weapons from the Medium or Heavy categories, they allow the user more freedom of movement to flank and harass the enemy. Medium Weapons Medium Weapons are two-handed weapons available to Medium and Heavy Body Types. This includes standard Assault Rifles,a pump-action Shotgun and portable Grenade Launchers. Medium Body Types are able to utilise weapons of this category as primary weapons. Heavy Body Types can use them as both primary and secondary weapons. These weapons sit in the middle of the damage scale and suit a mixed playstyle. As such, these weapons are more flexible than other weapon types as they support both mobility to get to and from objectives and damage output to deal with head-to-head combat. Heavy Weapons Heavy Weapons are large, two-handed weapons available only to Heavy Body Types. This includes high capacity Machine Guns,a semi-automatic Shotgun and an automatic Grenade Launcher. Due to their size and weight, these weapons can only be used by Heavy Body Types as primary weapons. All other Body Types will not be able to equip or pick them up. These are large, heavy weapons that specialise in damage output. They enable combatants wielding them to charge into battle and force the enemy to either retreat or face heavy resistance. However due to their weight, players using them will usually be the last to the battle. Notes *There was an early bug which allowed lower body types to wield Heavy Weapons. This was fixed in a subsequent patch. It is possible for a character to wield weapons above Light Weapons for the challenge Parkour This because the challenge temporarily makes the player's character a Light. *There is a severe clipping issue when the player is interacting with an objective that requires no specific class, and this occurs for all Heavy guns except the Hjammerdeim. The front or midsection of any Heavy weapon (save for the Hjammerdeim) clips through the Heavy's right leg when utilizing the objective in question. See Also * Attachments Category:Weapons Category:Brink